Wandering Warriors Adventures
by IDA Official
Summary: Welcome to the stories of Tamriel's newest adventuring group, the Wandering Warriors! Hear stories of action, comedy, romance, horror, and one pissed off chicken. Most of the characters are OC. Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. The Elder Scrolls are property of Bethesda Game Studios.
1. Chapter 1: Warriors Wanted

_**Hear ye, hear ye! For those searching treasures grand, weapons mighty, artifacts valuable, and glorious fame, there is something for you! For there are many journeys to be made by joining the Wandering Warriors Band! We are a hearty group of traveling heroes who will help any who need aid. We are looking for fighters, mages, hunters, and all sorts of battlers willing to go on adventures! If you are looking to sign up, go to the pillars surrounding the Imperial City Arena and meet up with our leader: Silus Blood-Bringer. All races and genders will be accepted, but try not to be a youth attempting to be a man. We hope to see great fighters arrive! Adventure ho!**_

**Redgar Ultimate-Eye**

Signs like these have been appearing all over the many cities of Tamriel, offers for fame and glory in a heroic group dubbed the Wandering Warriors. There are already too many hero groups and guilds that take up the hero business, so it surprises me that a new band is trying to be just like them. Although the Companions are a different band, they function much like the Fighters Guild, so it makes it the same. Either way, this does seem like an interesting idea. I am already considered a hero in my hometown of Shor's Stone, but I feel the need to broaden by horizon for heroic needs. Of course there are going to be other people in dire need of help, so why not join a group like the Wandering Warriors. I figure that I would be a great asset for my "special powers". My title isn't Ultimate-Eye for nothing! That settles it! I'll ride for the Imperial City in the morning. Besides, this Silus Blood-Bringer might be a worthy leader.

**Runs-With-Wind**

It may not sound like the best idea, what with all the other guilds that act as protectors around, but hey, I need something to do for a job. I was never really one for being a part of a group, although when I do I'm a real team player. A combination of stealth, cunning, strength, and speed, I am a deadlier Argonian than any of the Shadow Scales could have ever been! Oh, there I go with my damnable ego again. Its times like these that I need to keep check of how pompous I can really get. I'm no buff Nord or snide High Elf, but I still get a bit of a big head. Where was I? On my way to the Imperial City! This could be the adventure of a lifetime… that or just practice and a chance to cash in on every opportunity. Better sharpen the Ebony Axes, maybe the Wandering Warriors need a test of prowess to be inducted.

**Justicar Melichai**

This better not be a waste of time! I do not doubt the judgment of my Thalmor superiors, but either this is a pointless inspection, a trap by the Stormcloaks, or a death run. It could be! My superiors never did like me! They thought my methods were a bit "gruesome" and "over-excessive", so what if I made a prisoner cough up his own brain! It got him talking at least! Well, maybe this won't be pointless. The scroll mentioned artifacts and weapons; maybe I can bring them to the Aldmeri Dominion to secure a stronger position of power! Well, I still need to keep my identity a secret, but that won't be a problem. Now only if this blasted caravan would move faster! Maybe a magic spell would work…. Mehehehehheheheheheheheh….

**Lucky Nicholas**

It's about damn time ole' Silus got off his high horse and started that group he talked so fondly of! I knew the old Nord could do it, even if I had my doubts. Well, as his best friend, I will gladly show my support for him and join his group. They defiantly need someone like me. Lucky isn't in my name just because it makes me sound dashing! I am the luckiest Imperial ever to exist, having the greatest luck the Gods could have bestowed on me. Gambling, archery, combat, searching, hiding, surviving, there is none luckier than I! And that's not me boasting, it's the honest truth! I fell down a hole last week and, in doing so, found a flawless diamond and a large sack of gold. And with that sack of gold I made from the diamond I bought the last set of Malachite Ingots, with which I vastly improved my best weapon: a Glass Greatsword I named "Shard". Either way, Silus needs me to help the Wandering Warriors. But first: There's some guys playing some competition with knives. One guy stabbed himself and I'm looking for a little pocket change.


	2. Chapter 2: Choose Your Warrior

**Sirus Blood-Bringer**

Incredible! It's only been a month and we've got aspiring warriors from all corners of Tamriel, of all races and genders too! I found it odd that there were a few Altmer, mostly because of me being a Nord and the issues between us and the Thalmor. Either way, today is a shining moment for the Wandering Warriors. And I'm not saying that because we only have three active members (that would be me, a Wood Elf named Lubo, and a Dark Elf named Windomeir, both abroad on missions I'll get to for the inducted members). I've never seen the Arena so crowded before, so we must have more than 100 warriors here. Well, it's time I begin the introductions, then the tests.

"Welcome, one and all!" I shouted. "You all are here to join the ranks of the illustrious Wandering Warriors band. Let me be the first to say how happy I am to see so many people willing to join. You all have traveled from far and wide, from High Rock, Black Marsh, Summerset Isle, Skyrim, Valenwood, Morrowind, and even Cyrodiil. Although I must say: only nine of you will be inducted." A mixture of groans and roars rippled through the crowd. "The missions we would embark on are very dangerous, and we do not want to cause too many deaths by bringing in a battalion. We are not an army. Instead, I will arrange a series of tests to decide who would be chosen to become a Wandering Warrior."

Applause erupted from the crowd, and I was proud. I was never one for speaking, but times call for the lowest of skills to be put to use. However, one man, an Imperial, stood from the crowd, wearing a full set of Glass armor, clutching a Glass Greatsword, and had the world's smuggest grin on his face. I knew this man.

"Do old friends with immense fighting experience have to take the tests?" Said the Imperial.

"Lucky Nicholas," I said. It had been two years since I last fought alongside my friend, the luckiest Imperial in Cyrodiil. "Get over here and stand next to me, you're more than qualified." A few people shouted at the outrage at this random man automatically joining. One man threw a knife at Nicholas, but he moved his head to the side and dodged it like it was nothing. "I've fought alongside this man before, and for those of you to join, you'll see his prowess eventually."

Another man stepped from the crowd. He was a very big Nord, wearing a set of Dwarven armor (without the helmet). He had a Dwarven shield and sword in hand. What really set me off was that he had a blank left eye with a scar running over it with two scars running down and a red circle over the other. The rest of his face was covered by a huge red beard.

"I would like to take the first challenge!" he shouted. Nice to see an eager face after that little fiasco.

"And your name and specialties are?" I asked.

"Redgar Ultimate-Eye!" he shouted. He raised his sword into the sky and bellowed. "A proud Nord of the village of Shor's Stone in the Rift, and I am a warrior with a very special magical talent."

"And the magical talent is?" He raised his hand towards his blank eye and pointed at it.

"As you can see, I am blind in one eye. However, the great God Akatosh has made up for it in spades." He threw his sword and shield onto the ground. "I want someone to fire a very powerful magic spell directly at my face." A series of gasps and murmurs rippled through the crowd of warriors. A High Elf wearing Elven armor and clutching a magic staff in his hands stepped towards Redgar.

"I'll do that easily." He said. He twirled his staff in the air and aimed it at Redgar. A fiery blast erupted from the dragon head on the staff and flew towards the valiant Nord. I recognized this as a Fire Ball spell, one of the strongest Fire spells in Tamriel, and very few can survive the inferno of a blast. Just as the heated explosion nearly blasted the Nord's face, a beam shot from his right eye and neutralized the Fire Ball, reducing it to a small spark. Everyone, even Nicholas and I, were taken aback by this display of power. Even the High Elf was shocked at this cunning feat of magic.

"As my namesake Ultimate-Eye implies," Redgar said. "My non-blind eye has been gifted with a wide range of magical abilities, ranging from stopping spells, disabling magical barriers, and I can even look at a living being and tell their health and alignment."

"Hold up," said Nicholas. "Alignment? You mean you can tell whether someone is good or bad?"

"Very much so," he nodded. "And from looking at the pulsing blue aura I can see, you are a very good man, yet a bit misguided." I have never heard a more accurate depiction of Lucky Nicholas before in my life.

"Redgar Ultimate-Eye," I said. "Welcome to the Wandering Warriors." The Nord saluted me and ran up besides Nicholas. "And you, Altmer, what is your name?"

"I am Melichai." He said.

"Melichai, for show of magical prowess, you are welcomed into the Wandering Warriors." He walked towards me, shook my hand, and stood next to Redgar. Nicholas leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Melichai," he whispered. "I know someone of similar name in the Thalmor who has a bit of a superiority complex and a foul temper."

"What nonsense," I said. "He would have told me automatically if he was a Thalmor." I was so busy arguing with Nicholas that I hadn't noticed a shadow creeping up on me.

"Look up." Said a sinister voice. I glanced upwards and saw a hooded figure dangling by a rope over my head. Nicholas was so startled he fell over on his ass. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Are you here for induction or to kill me?" I asked the figure. I could tell by his voice he was an Argonian; that or someone with a sore throat. The figure jumped down and pulled his hood back. He was an Argonian, one with green scales and a red gullet. He had two horns like a bull's, but one was sawed off. He removed his cloak to see he was wearing Ebony armor, with two Ebony Axes slung to his sides.

"How in the name of Oblivion did you sneak up behind us wearing Ebony armor?!" Nicholas shouted. "It weighs well over a ton!"

"For a master of stealth," said the Argonian. "The weight of armor does not matter." He bowed towards me. "I am Runs-With-Wind. You will never find a sneakier Argonian than me. I've surpassed the Shadow Scales!" With the ability to sneak up on me (who has incredible awareness) while wearing clunky armor like that, how could he not.

"But you didn't answer my question," I said. "Recruit or assassin?" He gave me a look that screamed 'why else would I be here?'.

"I wish to join the Wandering Warriors." He said. "You'd need a stealth operative." I pondered this for a while, eventually coming to a conclusion.

"Runs-With-Wind," I said. "Come on down here."

"Already did." I turned around and saw the sneaky bastard pop up right behind me, right before he stood next to the others.

"Alright, who's next?" I asked the crowd. A pair of Orcs clad in Orcish Armor stepped forward. Both had very identical faces and build, but one had white skull war-paint and the other had black skull war-paint. Both had a pair of Orcish Maces slung to their sides.

"Balag." Said the white faced Orc.

"And Ablag." Said the black faced Orc.

"The Twin Orc Dualers," they said in unison. "Wishing to join the Warriors." Just from the looks of it, they were obviously brothers, twins even.

"Care to tell me about yourselves?" I asked.

"We're a pair of Orc siblings, orphaned from a young age." Said Balag.

"We've been a fighting pair in the Arena for the past three years." Said Ablag. Figures that these two would finish each other's sentences.

"I think I've heard of you two." Melichai interjected. "You're the current Champions of the blue team, last I heard."

"And how do you fight?" Both Orcs unsheathed their maces and took up stances in perfect symmetry.

"WE BATTLE AS ONE!" they shouted. I figured that these two needed something to fight, so I leaned over to Melichai and whispered in his ear.

"Know any conjuration spells?" I asked.

"Of the highest caliber." He smirked. He cracked his fingers and opened a summoning rift. What stepped forth, none of us were prepared for. It had black armor, red lining, and clutched a large, jagged blade. A Dremora, the Daedric being from the realm of Oblivion. Now that I saw another moment of Melichai's power, I fear that Nicholas' assumption may be right. "Oh, Dremora!" The monstrous being turned towards his summoner.

"Yes, my Master?" his voiced echoed a dark tone.

"Go and play with them." Melichai snorted, gesturing towards the Orc twins. The Dremora roared and charged towards the readied Orcs. Most of the crowd backed away. This would be a fight nobody would want to get caught in. Just as the Dremora swung his blade towards the two, at exactly the same time, they sidestepped and smashed the Oblivion walker in the back. Move after move, I analyzed the Twin's battle patterns. They fought in perfect symmetry, from dodging the attacks to delivering their own. Sweep kicks, upper cuts, swings, smashes, bludgeoning, they were like mirrors. Finally, after the Dremora had its knees shattered, the two leaped into the air and brought their maces down upon its head. It was knocked clean off the body, and the head tumbled away before dissipating. Everyone was dumbstruck, even Melichai (who probably thought they'd get killed).

"Balag and Ablag," I said. "There's always room for two more in the Wandering Warriors." The two were so excited. Ablag shoved Balag over just to get over here first. Even though they fought in unison, they certainly still had that bit of sibling rivalry. We now made up seven members (excluding my agents), and now we were set, but what's the harm in selecting a few more.

"Next!" I shouted, preparing myself for a very long, yet amusing day.

* * *

_**Now we have the bulk of the Wandering Warriors, but there's still room for three more members. So now I'm opening up an OC contest. PM your OC to me by the end of the month, and the top three choices will be officially inducted into the Wandering Warriors. Can't wait for what characters you all come up with. Good luck, and adventure awaits!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Game of Drink

**Lucky Nicholas**

This is perfect! We've got a full group of heroes and battlers, many with impressive feats and powers, tons of early admiration, and now we're having several rounds of ale at the King and Queen Tavern. Sirus is paying for everything, but he doesn't know it yet. What? Just because I have a vast fortune I received all from being so lucky, doesn't mean I have to constantly spend it! Do you know how many septims it is to buy a full keg of Argonian Bloodwine for 8 people? When I say 8, Sirus left us here so he could get some stuff, probably to polish his steel armor and sharpen that huge ax he always carries with him. Speaking of: those last three additions to the group were pretty interesting, to boot. There's this Breton guy, Bartholomew, and he's freaking HUGE! He said he was around 6 feet or something. He's a warrior priest for Julianos, but he's got a getup like he's a Vigilant of Stendarr. He wowed us with some lightening infused spells and sword swings with this creepy looking blade called _Soulsinger_. He was wearing these black robes with silver-ish armor underneath. I almost mistook him for a Daedra worshipper, and not the good kind that worships Sanguine or Sheogorath. Those guys know how to throw a party.

After him, we got the first female member: a Khajit Huntress named Ki'shna. She said she was apart of a traveling caravan as a bodyguard until her employer turned out to be a slave owner. She turned him over to the authorities and became a sellsword. Ki'shna has the best damn eyesight in existence! The guy with the magic eye, Redgar, tossed a coin really high into the air, and this cat shot an arrow right through it! You could almost say she's got better eyes than a hawk. Ki'shna was sporting some good old fashioned leather armor and had a bow covered in feathers slung to her back called _Talon_.

Lastly, we got another woman joining us: This dark red cloaked woman dubbed Masquerade (like that festival). I couldn't see her face, because it was covered by a hood and a scarf, so I don't think any of us could make out what race she is. She uses these magic masks to perform special attacks depending on which one she is wearing, and can summon different creatures related to the mask. She used three masks to summon a zombie, a minotaur, and a spider! She had this very soothing voice, so I bet there is a true beauty behind the mask. I've been able to bed many women with relative ease, but Masquerade seems to be a tough one. I vow to this very day: I will make her mine!

**Redgar Ultimate-Eye**

I'd never been to the Imperial City before hand, so being treated to one of the finest inns in the city, for free no less, is a real treat! I've been sitting in the King and Queen Tavern, mingling with the other members, but mostly with Runs-With-Wind and Masquerade. I don't know why, but there's something about that woman that gives me the vibe that something's off about her. I really wanted to speak to Sirus Blood-Bringer, mostly because of the fact he looks really old. His hair was gray and the top of his head is balding! For some reason, he reminds me of the current Harbinger of the Companions out in Whiterun; wise with years of experience.

"So how did you hear about the Wandering Warriors?" I asked. I figured it would be a good opportunity to know what everyone was doing before they signed up.

"I was passing through Leyawiin to the Black Marsh when I saw the flyers." Runs-With-Wind answered. "I was out of the job at the time, so I figured why not?"

"And what would that job be, exactly?" I responded. I noticed he seemed a little reluctant to reply.

"What about you, Masquerade?" He quickly said. He dodged the question, there's something about this lizard I might not like….

"I owned a Mask Shop in Rihad," She said. "One of my customers talked about this group. I felt complied to join up, so I closed up shop and went with a caravan trip to Anvil. I took a horse here."

"Oh, so you're a Redguard, then?" I said. She merely shook her head, telling me that she was not a child of Hammerfell. That narrows off Elsweyr, Hammerfell, Black Marsh, Morrowind, and the Summerset Isles from where she might be from.

"And as for you, Ultimate-Eye," Masquerade prompted. "How did you come to join the Warriors?"

"No secrets here: I was traveling to Riften to meet a friend of mine when I passed some other Nords." I said. "I asked where they were heading, and they told me it was for the Wandering Warriors. I'd noticed the flyers before, but I figured I'd stick with those guys and join up. And now, here I am!" We continued talking for a bit, when Lucky Nicholas called me to the bar. Feeling obliged, I sat next to the Imperial at the bar when he poured me a mug of ale.

"Fancy yourself a drinking contest?" He said, smirking. "It's Black-Briar imported." I haven't had Black-Briar Mead since I went to Windhelm, three years ago.

"Okay then," I say. I reach into my pocket and drop a small purse of fifty gold coins. "Fifty septims says I drink you under the table." Nicholas looked at me, reached into his pocket, and placed five rubies on the bar table.

"Five flawless rubies say you don't last five minutes." It was on! We filled our mugs, clinked glasses, and drank our worries away.

**Melichai**

It appears that the others do not realize my true identity, but I've got the feeling that the Imperial, Nicholas, mistrusts me. I'll overlook it for now, unless he becomes a threat. Then I'll jam an Ice Spear so far down his throat, he'll be excreting snowballs!

"Melichai, are you even listening to me?" Said a very gruff voice. Oh damn, I was talking to the Warrior Priest and I must have been losing focus again!

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized. "I'm just thinking of the many adventures we shall be having." It's for the best I quickly found my place. This Bartholomew fellow seems like one of those men you do not want to enrage.

"I forgive you, Julianos teaches us compassion." Bartholomew calmly responded. "And you should know that as a fellow mage."

"Thank you, I do so love it when my already superb arcane abilities are praised." I replied.

"How do you know those high level spells? They seem higher than the caliber of the Archmage of the Mages Guild." High level? I've been able to cast that Fireball spell since the age of 11! And summoning the Dremora? I could summon even worse monstrosities with ease.

"My dear Bartholomew," I sighed. "The Archmage wishes he had my magical aptitude."

"Be careful," he warned. "Arrogance will be your downfall if you let it consume you." I was about to make a verbal threat, but I was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. I turned my head to the bar and saw Nicholas and the Nord, Redgar, drinking heavily. It was clear that this red-haired Nord was absolutely drunk, for he was swaying from side to side, but the Imperial looked as if he hadn't taken a single sip.

"It figures that the Nord would be absolutely drunk," I say, rather loudly. "That's those entire barbarians do."

"Do you have a problem with me, Altmer?" Redgar slurred. Even amidst his drunken state, he could still hear me. "You and the bloody Thalmor got a problem with us Nords?" I wasn't sure if he did know if I am Thalmor, or if he was just drunk out of his mind.

"Not at all," I slyly respond. "It's just that you just proved a Nord stereotype and I think it's funny." I heard some clunking around when I turned my head. Apparently, Nicholas was trying to hold the enraged fellow down, but he was putting up a fight. I bent down to pick up a septim I dropped on the floor, when I heard the sound of glass shattering and mead dripping the floor. I looked up and saw Bartholomew; his face scratched up and soaked in liquor. This is not good, because he looked down right pissed. In retaliation, the man picked up a table and hurled it across the room! It smashed on Redgar's face, leaving pieces of wood embedded on his face and in the floor. He threw a tankard towards Bartholomew, but in his drunken state, it flew right into mine. The floors shall be painted with blood tonight!

**Sirus Blood-Bringer**

It's been two hours since I left the Warriors at the King and Queen Tavern so I could go and get supplies for our journey. I even managed to get two quests for us to do here in Cyrodiil. Things really have been bad since the Great War and that Civil War that ruptured in Skyrim. Maybe after we get a little experience under our belts, we'll go to my homeland and sort out whatever goes on there. We will **not **be signing on with any of those warring factions. I bet the High King will sort everything out in due time. Anyway, I better make it back to the King and Queen before I get this gut feeling that something is about to go wrong.

"Sirus!" I heard a voice from behind me. I saw Nicholas running at fast speeds, sweat dribbling past his brow.

"Nicholas? What's the matter, old friend?" I ask. Nicholas stops right in front of me, almost out of breath.

"Melichai… Redgar… Bartholomew… fight!" He gasped. He pulled a bottle of ale from his satchel and quickly guzzled it down.

"Take it slowly, Nick." I said. "What's going on?" He began to recount the incident of how he challenged Redgar to a drinking contest (which he used special wine he got from some Sanguine followers), Melichai's racial remark, Redgar assaulting Bartholomew by accident, him retaliating with a table, and the three now nearly destroying the establishment. Ki'shna, Masquerade, Runs-With-Wind, and the Orc Twins stayed behind to quell the fight. I was so absolutely furious, you could see and hear the steam rising out of my ears. We both ran to the King and Queen Tavern, just as we saw Ablag fly out of the window.

"Those three are menaces!" He shouted. I looked through what remained of the window and saw the carnage inside. Redgar was atop Bartholomew, whom the latter was laying on the ground, throwing punch after punch on the fallen Breton. Melichai was halfway stuck in a wine barrel, his legs flailing in the air. Masquerade and Ki'shna were trying to put out the fires that had been caused by Melichai's magic. Runs-With-Wind was trying his absolute best to keep the frightened barkeep and customers calm. I had enough. I reached into my satchel and pulled out a trustworthy tool of mine, a small hollowed out branch with several small dart, each tipped with paralysis poison; my blowgun I fashioned during my expeditions in Valenwood. I shot three darts at the enraged brawlers, who all slumped down in their frozen states. I had Balag and Ablag haul the still men out while everyone else cleaned up. This day had just went from good to bad, really fast.

"New word on the Skyrim Civil War!" shouted a Black Horse Courier. "High King Torygg has been murdered by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak of Windhelm!"

It just got worse….

_**This story is going really well! Although I am disappointed by the single submission for the OC contest (speaking of, thank you **_**BartholomewTheAedra** _**for submitting your OC), I am giving you another chance to guide our Warriors. That's right, you get to pick the quests they embark on! Just PM location, quest, requirements, enemies, and any people necessary and your mission for this rag-tag team will be included. Adventure awaits!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Kvatch or Bust

**Redgar Ultimate-Eye**

I have never been more ashamed in my entire life. I was so drunk that I accidently instilled a fight, brutally injured one of my comrades, and destroyed a fine establishment. I deserve to be in prison. While the other instigators and I were paralyzed, the others had to place us in the Imperial City Prison for punishment. This is truly the greatest dishonor.

"You know, this is the reason I don't drink often." I said to the guard. Melichai, Bartholomew, and I had to be kept in separate cells. Melichai had been restrained with magic disrupting gauntlets, Bartholomew had his sword taken away, and they covered my magic eye with bandages.

"Oh, thank the Eight I have someone to talk to!" The guard said. He turned towards me and smiled. "The other guards are boring, I had to knock out that High Elf, and the big Breton's meditating." I was wondering why the others were so quiet.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about then?" I ask. Although it's nice to have someone to converse with, this guard was a bit… off.

"First off, I want to know about that eye of yours." He pointed to the bandages over my magic eye. "Our Battlemages detected high traces of magical aura around it, and I want to know what that's about." That's a story, I'll admit, I'm not proud of. The day I tell anyone the day I got my magic eye, it'll be the day the sun blots out of the sky!

"I don't want to talk about it." The guard's eager smile turned into a frown. Something tells me he really wanted to hear about my eye. "Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"Well, there was this one time, during the Great War…."

**Runs-With-Wind**

Carrying someone you know and work with into a jail cell is never fun. But hey, neither is being the guy carried into the cell. Carting off Redgar, Bartholomew, and Melichai to the Imperial City Prison was not the ideal way for this new life to begin. It was even worse when the warden thought he recognized me! I swore I'd leave that life behind after what happened all those years ago. But… that's an iffy subject I don't like talking about. Anyway, Sirus called us to the front of the Prison gates for a meeting. His face was redder than venison stew.

"I had hoped this would never happen, but I was going to talk about it eventually." Sirus said. He sounded calm, but his facial expressions gave away how furious he was. "One of the rules of being a Wandering Warrior is that crime will not be tolerated. If any of us commit a crime in any city or hold, you will either pay the fine or serve time in prison. Depending on the length of the crime, you will be temporarily removed from the Warriors until your sentence is served. If this happens too much, however, you will be kicked out and no long be part of the band." Okay, this makes me feel even more uneasy. What if anyone finds out what I did… or my connections? "Luckily, Nicholas and I paid out their fines and will be in one hour."

"The city guard takes gold like a vampire takes blood…." Nicholas grumbled.

"On a lighter change of note, I did manage to get ourselves two quests in the region." That made everyone excited, myself included. It's about time we got to doing missions, the thing I joined up for in the first place.

"What's the mission, Sirus?" Asked Balag.

"Bandits, monsters, or the undead?" Asked Ablag.

"Well, because of the recent events, we will not do the second mission. However, the first mission will be a nice starting job." Sirus reassured. I was metaphorically on the edge of my seat. What kind of action packed adventure will we be going on to start our heroic tour?

**Melichai**

"Put me back in the prison cell." I said. They dragged me out of the prison at daybreak, and we left the Imperial City to do the first so-called 'quest' our Nord leader selected.

"Quit your belly-aching, Elf." Grunted Redgar. "I'm already used to doing this kind of mission for people back in the Rift all the time." I let out a low groan. "Hey, at least you didn't have to put up the guard! He would not shut up about how his adventuring career ended when he got an arrow in his knee!"

"You call escorting a trading caravan from the Imperial City to Kvatch a mission!" I shouted, waving my arms in the air. "It's more like a chore!" Nicholas rode up behind us atop a cream colored horse.

"Look, I know it's not as glamorous as taking down bandits, or shattering skeletons, or speaking to the Daedric Princes, but this has much more moral value." Nicholas said. "Kvatch was devastated during the Great War, and we are to escort supplies to help them rebuild." I remember the Siege of Kvatch. During my early years of the Thalmor during the Great War, I was one of the mages fighting. I was not at Kvatch, but Bruma instead. How glorious was it to freeze the soldiers in place then use a Bound Warhammer to shatter them to pieces.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation from the Emperor?" Nicholas barked. "Mount a horse and ride on. The caravan leaves within the hour." I let out a low groan and saddled a large black stallion. We rode west towards Kvatch, only stopping for food and water breaks. It was the dullest experience of my entire life, only comparable to having to sit through those apprentice magic classes in Restoration magic. Occasionally we saw a pack of wolves, some deer, and one time I saw this Khajit babbling nonsense about 'M'aiq this' and 'M'aiq that'.

"How much further to Kvatch?" Redgar asked. He was riding atop a brown horse that was only 'slightly' larger than my own. "I'm not complaining like Melichai, just curious." I quickly gave him an annoyed look. I knew the Nord didn't like me. I don't like him.

"It's a three day's ride, we will arrive in two." Shouts Sirus from the head. He was riding a large white stallion in front of the other caravans. "So long as nothing goes wrong."

With the sound of wind rushing and the _twang_ upon wood, an arrow lodged itself into one of the caravans. Following the trajectory, I saw that we were being hunted by bandits. All a bunch of Imperials and Wood Elves with bows and arrows.

"We're under attack!" Redgar shouted, drawing his sword.

"Protect the supplies!" Ki'shna added, knocking two shafts on her bow. Finally some action! However, due to it being incredibly difficult to steer a horse and cast magic at the same time, I had to find a much more stable footing. I stood on my horse, and with excellent timing, leaped from the saddle and onto the caravan carrying crates. I powered up an Incineration spell, and hurled it at one at an Elf on horseback. The blast charred the horse's skin and sent the rider flying off the reigns. He quickly was electrocuted by my lightning bolt, and burst into a pile of ash.

"This is my favorite part of the day!" I cackled, hurling a discus of ice at another bandit. It wedged itself in his chest, but shrugged it off like it was nothing. I casually turned my back, snapped my fingers, and the bandit and the horse froze solid.

"Enough with the fancy tricks, Melichai!" Nicholas shouted. He was busy clashing swords with a bandit on horseback. He was flinging that Glass Greatsword with one hand, and with such finesse! He either must be very strong, or the size of the weapon does not compare to weight. Nicholas shoved the bandit off his horse, laughing as the sorry fool tumbled down the road. Ki'shna let out a volley of arrows upon the large group of bandits stampeding behind us, each and every single one making its mark. The feats of my newfound allies never cease to amaze me. After the road was littered with bodies, the survivors called the fight off and fled.

"Cowards! Face the might of the Aldmeri Dominion like the men you claim to be!

"Wait, what?" Balag asked. Crap! I forgot that he and Ablag were driving this chariot! Think of something, Melichai, quick!

"Well, I'm a High Elf, so I should represent my homeland's governing body with respect." I quickly replied. The two seemed to buy it. Lucky for me, Orcs are none too bright.

"For a moment there, you sounded like one of those Thalmor bastards." Nicholas said. He gave me this look of suspicion. Now he's making me paranoid, does he know or not?!

"Well, I'm not." I said. Nicholas rolled his eyes and rode on. This trip is going to be longer than I thought. I pray to Azura that Kvatch better be on the next ridge or something else happen.


	5. Chapter 5: Campfire Cutting

**Masquerade**

The attack by those bandits quelled very quickly, in no small part to the High Elf Sorcerer, Khajit Huntress, and the lucky Imperial. My masks and I were unable to partake in the battle, because of our leader assigning me to the reigns of a caravan like the Orc twins. My masks felt them coming, and they whispered to me.

"_The marauders approach, my lady_." They said. "_But do not tell the others, it shall be a challenge for them._" I've never misjudged the masks' magic powers, and I wasn't about to start now. After the attack, Sirus had the caravans pull over to examine if anything was stolen. Nothing was taken, although some of our drinks were shattered by arrows. Night soon began to loom on us, with the town of Kvatch another day away.

"We'll set up and make camp here," Sirus said. "Then ride onward the next morning." He ordered Nicholas and Redgar to unpack the tents, Balag and Ablag to do inventory check, Ki'shna and Runs-With-Wind were to find some food, and Melichai and I were to guard the merchants. No sooner were the tents set up and we were all enjoying some venison stew. The Khajit is a phenomenal cook, much like that of the Gourmet. I'd been living the merchant's life, so I figured I would talk with the caravan group who embarked on this mission to help Kvatch recover from the Great War. I sat down with one of the leaders, an Imperial named Kristopher Swain.

"One of my ancestors was a citizen of Kvatch during the Oblivion Crisis," He told me. "And my family has been living in the city ever since. My father and I own several plantations and lumberyards. I felt the need to help my lineage's legacy by repairing my hometown."

"This is a very honorable way of caring for your family." I said. "I can only imagine that the citizens will be grateful." Kristopher looked onward, as if in deep thought.

"They better be." Things grew quiet after that, so I rejoined my companions, who were reveling in their victory over the bandits.

"How did you pull off that Ice Discus spell back there?" Bartholomew asked, munching on an apple. "I've studied cryomancy for a few years, but I've never known such abilities like that."

"That's because I'm the only one who can perform it." Melichai gloated. "The trick consumes a large quantity of magicka, and requires a lot of focus. For a small fee, I can teach you."

"Hey, I'm the guy who tries to con people out of their money!" Nicholas joked. Everyone burst into laughter, and Nicholas pulled a table over. "Speaking of," he pulled out an ebony dagger and stabbed it into the table. "Who feels lucky tonight?"

"You want us to play that game where we try to avoid cutting our fingers off?" Redgar asked. "Count me out. After what happened at The King and Queen, I'm not going to compete against you."

"I need my fingers for my magic," Melichai said. "Find someone else." The Orc twins looked at each other and shook their heads, both agreeing not to compete.

"I will." Ki'shna said, dropping off one of the caravans. It's odd that I never hear her talk. It must be the 'lone hunter' character type about her.

"What will you be betting?" Nicholas said. Ki'shna reached into her hunting bag and pulled out a large horn.

"This is an Elder Minotaur's horn," She said. "It is worth over 10,000 in septims in weight alone. What do you wish to counter it with?" Nicholas pointed to the knife on the table.

"Not only will we be using the prize as the knife, but it's got a very potent magical enchantment." He yanked the knife out and threw it at a rabbit, striking it dead in the face. Nicholas brought the rabbit back and plopped it on the table, slowly drawing the knife out. "Notice how there is no blood on the blade or even inside the rabbit. The enchantment is a very powerful blood leeching spell, as much as a scratch and extreme blood loss is guaranteed." Ki'shna gave a nod and jammed the knife into the table.

"You're move, Nick." She said. Nicholas smirked and grabbed the knife. Holding his hand flatly on the table, he began to stab at the spaces between his fingers rhythmically, each time narrowly missing his fingers. After doing the exact same pattern three times, he handed the knife to Ki'shna. She planted her paw/hand on the table and began to strike at the open spaces, only faster than Nicholas was. She finished three cycles, then struck the knife into the center of the table.

"Not bad, but we're playing until someone cuts themselves." Nicholas yanked the knife out and held it over his hand. "Unfortunately, I never lose." After stabbing four cycles around his hands, he gave the knife to Ki'shna again.

"Luck has to run out sometime." She said. This banter lasted for several minutes, and cycles between the two, going faster and faster each time. It got to the point where Nicholas was jabbing at lightning fast speeds, I could barely keep up. He tossed the knife to Ki'shna, who sat in her seat nearly out of breath.

"Go on. The night is still young." Ki'shna looked upward, held the dagger by the tip of the blade, and threw it into the darkness.

"What in the name of Akatosh was that for?" Melichai shouted. Ki'shna pointed forward and we saw it: a man lying on the ground, with a large sword in one hand, and the dagger embedded into his forehead.

"More bandits!" Nicholas shouted. "All of you merchants and workers, get to safety! Warriors, to arms!" Redgar grabbed his shield and sword, Nicholas his greatsword, the Twins their maces, Ki'shna her bow, Runs-With-Wind his axes, Melchai his staff, Bartholomew his blade, and my backpack of masks. We were going into battle yet again!

**Lucky Nicholas**

These bandits don't know when to give up, do they? Well, it's the exact same problem with weeds, stomp out one, and another thirty sprout in its place. They charged us just as I was about to win in the Knife Game against Ki'shna. She threw my enchanted dagger, the _Ivory Fang_, into the head of a marauder who was sneaking behind us. We readied our weapons and gathered to attack. Sirus disappeared on us to scout out how far away we were from Kvatch. He always vanishes at night, but I don't pay too much mind. In the meantime….

"Head's up!" I shout, decapitating a bandit with my Glass Greatsword. They swarmed the campsite, attacking us wildly and in erratic patterns. One of them nearly got the drop on me, but luckily I was saved by a single arrow courtesy of Ki'shna. The Twins were holding off large groups of bandits from the merchants and workers with their symmetry style attacks, and Redgar was in a sword on sword clash with this one large Nord bandit. Melichai and Bartholomew fought off the hordes with infused electromancy. Runs-With-Wind was acting like an assassin, stealthily executing his prey like the Dark Brotherhood. As for me, I was surrounded on all sides.

"There's nowhere to run, prick." A skinny Argonian said, waving an iron sword at me. "Let us have Kristopher and his lackeys, and we'll let you live."

"How about you run with your tails between your legs, and I won't cut you down." I retorted.

"Look at you, we've got you from all sides!"

"Just wait a second." I pressed a switch on the pommel of my sword, and it broke in half, becoming a double-bladed sword. "You ever seen a weapon like this before?" The bandits shook their heads, fearfully. "Then this will be the last time you see it." I leaped into the air and cut down the Argonian, followed by all the approaching bandits. One of them, a Wood Elf, tried running away, so I took out _Ivory Fang_ and threw it into his heart. The bandits were nothing compared to the true form of Lucky Nicholas' Glass Dual-Sword, the _Shard_. Soon the bodies were rising to heaps, and eventually the bandits began to flee. Let them run, I say. Less blood to clean up on the blades. After the bloodshed ended, and Sirus was still nowhere to be found, I took lead and made a quick head count. Redgar ran up towards me, his armor splattered red.

"Are we missing anybody?" He asked. I scanned my eyes, and did notice a slight gap in the headcount, whereas we should have seventy-five men, there were only sixty. The leader, Kristopher Swain ran up to me, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Those bastards!" He shouted. "They took Michael. They took my brother!" He spat on my boots. "We paid you to keep us safe, and they've taken fourteen workers, and my younger brother! What kind of heroes are you?" Masquerade walked over to Kristopher and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Do not worry, we will get your brother back." She said. Even though she wore that black mask, I could tell she was smiling underneath. Kristopher's eyes watered, and he threw a hug around the masked woman.

"Thank you… he's the only family I've got." Kristopher said. Ki'shna said she saw which direction the bandits rode off to, so we mounted up and followed her lead. Those bandits will know never to mess with the innocents of Cyrodiil after we're done with them!


	6. Chapter 6: Old Drinks, New Info

**Redgar Ultimate-Eye**

We rode through the night to find the lair of the bandits. Kidnapping and thievery are two crimes I do not tolerate. Ki'shna took lead, for she was the one who saw where the bandits went. After a while, she stopped us at an old wooden house. We dismounted our horses and went to examine the house. It was in shambles, floorboards were torn up, and burnt for a majority of the section. Near the entrance of what used to be the doorway, there was a scrawny Breton with an axe slung to his side. I used my heightened senses with my Ultimate Eye to see into the surroundings. Littering his feet were small empty red bottles, his eyes were a pink color, and there was a trap door a few feet behind him.

"The man's high on Skooma," I said. "And he's standing guard near a trap door. Possibly where the bandits took our merchants." Melichai gave me a very surprised, yet skeptical look.

"How do you know that?" Melichai sneered. I pointed to my magic eye, and then told him about what I saw.

"You ever consider a career as a detective?" Runs-With-Wind joked.

"Nah, too much paperwork, not enough action." I replied. We were about to go into battle to beat the hell out of this guy, but Masquerade stopped us.

"I have a plan." She said. She reached into his backpack she always carries and pulled out a completely blank mask.

"How's that going to help us?" Melichai said, pointing to the mask. Masquerade put the mask onto her face, then tapped the nose. Her body completely transformed into that of a female Bosmer wearing leather armor. I recognized her appearance from a bandit who tried to stab me with a knife.

"You look like a bandit!" Nicholas said, a smirk on his face.

"The Illusionist's Mask allows one to completely take the guise of another." Masquerade said. It was freaky, because even her voice changed to the dialect of an actual Bosmer with that mask on. "Only on the outside. I just pray nobody asks me to do things this bandit did."

"Not even for twenty septims an hour?" Nicholas joked. He gave off a look of attempted romance, but coming off as more than creepy. Ki'shna slapped the lucky Imperial on the back of the head as Masquerade walked to talk with the guard. The two stood chatting for a while, but then he made some unwanted advances, and Masquerade was forced to knock him out. She walked back to the rock where the Warriors and I were hiding, dragging the knocked out guard in tow.

"Get this, I'm disguised as one of the bandit leaders. He told me that the entire bandit clan was in the underground tunnels beneath the house, and the only way in was a password."

"And that password is…?" Nicholas gestured to continue.

"The doorkeeper will say 'when it rains', then those entering have to answer 'then will rise, the Nightmare'." We hid the guard and investigated the house, searching for the trap door. I came across it… by stubbing my toe on it. A small opening opened and a pair of eyes stared at me.

"When it rains?" asked a very raspy voice. I motioned the others to come near, while Masquerade, still wearing her disguise, took my place.

"Then will rise, the Nightmare." She said. A few locks unlatching later, the door opened and we descended into the dark caves beneath. They saw the guard, who was a very scrawny Dark Elf wearing rags. He looked absolutely beaten and scarred, almost pitiable. My deduction: a slave.

"Mistress Aki," The Dunmer said, turning to Masquerade. "Master Bruno wants to see you. He's in the usual place." He turned to me and my company. "And who, pray tell, are these vagabonds?"

"New recruits!" Masquerade ad-libbed. "They wanted to join up, so they found me and I led them here."

"Very well, I'll alert Master Bruno of the new recruits." The slave turned to a small pipe used for communication, but Masquerade put a hand to the mouth-piece.

"Actually, I'd prefer if we surprised him." She said. The slave gave a confused face. Then Masquerade removed her Illusionist's Mask, revealing her true form. The slave's eyes widened in surprise.

"We'll free you from the bonds of slavery. Just keep quiet and play along." She quickly slipped the mask back on, assuming the guise of the Wood Elf Bandit. The slave merely gave a smile and nodded. We continued through the caverns until coming across an unlocked door. Runs-With-Wind pressed his head against it, but the door was ajar and he fell in. He raised his head, and several swords were held inches away from his neck. We quickly intervened, mainly Masquerade using her 'new recruits' lie. I saw onward, and gazed upon such an incredible sight. It looked a lot like one of the Ayelid Ruins I'd read about, but it was bustling with lowlifes like the Ratway during its prime. People were talking, drinking, sparring, shooting, and having a grand time. Shame since this is a thief den that we're going to have to shut it down.

"Welcome back to the Night's Refuge." Said one of the bandits.

**Runs-With-Wind**

Night's Refuge…. I never thought I would hear that name again. Back when I was a nobody, this place was a safe haven for the outcasts. This was built inside a plundered Ayelid Ruin after a group of treasure hunters, known as the Night Hunters Gang, and it became a secret hideout for any lowlifes. If memory serves correct, the Night Hunters Gang runs the entire place in the sublevels of the place. After those thugs withdrew their swords, I got up and turned to address my allies.

"I know this place." I announced. "I used to come here back when I was… not in the best of company." Nicholas and Melichai gave me certain looks. The look of mistrust and accusations, a look I have quite a history of seeing.

"I take it you used to run in a gang?" Melichai sneered. "It makes sense with all the uneasy glances you get from the city guards." Damn it, that sorcerer is on to me. Think of something, faster than wind!

"Not entirely. This place is an underworld of sorts. A safe haven to those less fortunate. During my adolescence, I had little money when I lived here. So I was… a pickpocket disguised as a beggar."

"Called it," Balag shouted. He held out his hand in front of his brother, palm opened. "Pay up, brother." Ablag rolled his eyes and dropped a few septims in his twin's hand.

"This place is a cross between a Black Market, a hideaway for convicts, a thief's training yard, a bar with no limits, and a renegade's paradise. It welcomed me with open arms."

"Does the Guild have any influence here?" Nicholas queried.

"Haven't you heard?" Redgar said. "The Thieves Guild is reduced to honor less ruffians, stuck out in Riften, just barely scraping to survive." I did read about that in the Black Horse Courier. I believe it happened after the leader died, some Elf named Gallus.

"The Thieves Guild has no control here." I continued. "The place is under control by the Night Hunters, a gang of reclusive marauders that founded this place."

"And you know them… how?" Melichai continued. This guy really wasn't going to let off my past, even if he doesn't know it.

"I ran into a rough patch with an old member of theirs, an Orc called Blutsaga. She was a bit of a ruffian, usually giving me a hard time because I only got little bits of coin from my sales. She left them a few years ago. Last I heard, she's staying in Markarth as a silversmith." The mates kept giving me glances of distrust, and I was about ready to shout 'city guard', but Ki'shna ran to my side and defended me.

"Don't bother with it." She hissed. "We're lucky that Runs-With-Wind has connections to the criminal underground. It'll make saving the merchants easier." Everyone gave reassuring nods, except Melichai. I swear, if he doesn't stop egging me on, I'm going to plant rumors about him being Thalmor. Believe me, I know people who can do that.

"So, lead the way, my friend." Nicholas said, smirking and slapping me on the back. I pointed to the bartender and told everyone to act casual.

"Especially you, Melichai." I noted. With his ego and attitude, one wrong word could have the entire place trying to kill us. The High Elf sorcerer rolled his eyes and walked to an empty table. While the rest of the group mingled, went up to the bar and ordered some mead. The bartender, an old Imperial the locals called Tapps, turned and gave me a full smile.

"Windrunner, is that you?" Tapps greeted. Windrunner was an alias for my… certain activities in Cyrodiil. "It's been years! How've you been, you old snake?"

"I hit a rough patch in Black Marsh." I said, taking a quick sip from my drink. "Then I got a job here and decided to pop in for a visit."

"That's not what I heard." Tapps took his gaze from the mug he was wiping to my own reptilian eyes. "You joined up with that new Warriors group in the Imperial City. And before that, you had a run in with the Guild that ended… poorly."

"I don't want to talk about that. And how do you know I'm with the Warriors?" He pointed to a drunken man at the far end of the bar, a young Dark Elf wearing a dirty tunic.

"That sap wandered in here a few hours ago, told me he was rejected from the Wandering Warriors. Mentioned a certain sneaky Argonian. He also gave the descriptions that match your comrades almost perfectly." If I wasn't able to sweat, I sure would be now. I just settled with chugging the remainder of the drink. Instead of giving away our presence, however, Tapps just let out a small chuckle.

"Relax, I'd never sell you out. Although I'll miss the days when you would come in here and tell me the woes of the life of a thief." I gave off a sigh of relief. I'm so glad to have friends like Tapps around. Otherwise, I'd be in jail until the day the world ends.

"Then would you be willing to help me and my partners with a little mission?"

"Those merchants to Kvatch that the Night Hunters kidnapped were taken to the sublevel. The floors to it are heavily guarded. However, a bribe or two will keep the doorman from calling you out." I gave a nod to Tapps as I placed the empty bottle on the table.

"I'm glad I can trust you, Tapps."

"Hey, I'm in your debt after that whole Chuck incident." I gave out a laugh for good memories. "And that'll be 200 septims for the drink." Thus, I was nearly choking on my own laughter.

"200 septims for a bottle of imported Nord Mead?!" However, Tapps turned the bottle and showed me that it was an imported bottle of Black Briar Reserves. I gave my old friend an irritated glance and dropped a sapphire on the table.

"Two-hundred and twenty septims in weight alone. The extra twenty's a tip." Tapps smirked, and I took my leave as soon as that sapphire slipped into the bartender's pocket. I walked up to my friends and explained what to do. I then led them to the doorway to the sublevels. After making sure the guard walked away with an extra fifty septims, we entered the depths of the dark Ayelid Ruins that house the cruel people known as the Night Hunters, and hopefully our missing merchants.


End file.
